


今天我们结婚啦

by nuoyu2014



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 1





	今天我们结婚啦

这是一场意外。 

演出本应在19:30准时开始，但指针已经越过表盘上的罗马数字“9”，台上还是一片漆黑。前排的人抻长了脖子往后台张望，也觑不见半分响动。最前方的两排空置着，工作人员解释说是早有预留。   
舞台不是很高，大约只到人大腿的一半。这一次，他们选择了稍大的场地，两个话筒架已经摆好，架子鼓也在后侧方就位。黑暗中，另有大型道具阴影绰绰地勾出同样深晦的边沿，却还远不足以使人看个清楚。   
台下的观众已经等待得太久，彼此交头接耳起来。嘈嘈切切的低语接连冒出来，像是挤作一团的气泡，不安地骚动着，随着啤酒的摇晃而溢出瓶口。   
这时，灯光骤然亮起。追光灯在靠近两侧的地面上映出两个圆周，Mikele和Florent站在光里，向台下挥了挥手。似乎有人坐进了前排的座位，但观众们都忙着追逐台上的人，无暇分神去关注迟到者。   
随着两人的脚步向中间靠近，光束也追随着逐渐合拢为一。后方高大的道具隐约显出了轮廓，眼熟的观众们忍不住低声议论起来。   
然而议论很快被打断了。   
走到台中的Mikele和Florent没有像往常那样，保持着恰到好处的距离，以一首歌或者小小的戏仿作开场。相反，他们站得笔直，挨近的两只手牵到了一起。   
两个人都没有特意换上过分正式的礼服。Mikele能把任何一件普通衬衫加个领花、搭个外套，鼓捣鼓捣变成莫扎特式小礼服。而Florent还是穿着他上台时习惯的圆领衬衫搭西装外套。当然，或许他也对着衣柜和镜子纠结过几个小时，只是效果不太明显。   
Florent看起来还有些不大好意思。他挠了挠右脸颊上的痣，轻轻拍打话筒顶端，头顶两侧的音箱也随之发出两声闷响。确认过设备没有问题之后，法国人开了腔。   
“今天的演出会有一点变动，我们……”他和Mikele举起交握的手，抿嘴笑了。   
“我们得先结个婚。”   
Mikele自然地接上了下半句话，对着全场观众眨了眨一边眼睛，眼角贴上去的金箔便随之闪烁。   
话音刚落，全场的灯一同亮了起来，昏暗且封闭的场地在灯光的照耀下亮如白昼。这时，所有人都看清了背后的布景道具。   
是近似环状的泡沫塑料板，被绘制成云朵的纹样，在照射下显出温暖的淡粉色。大部分观众都会对它感到格外熟悉，若干年前法语音乐剧《摇滚莫扎特》正在法国大热的时候，这暖色的云团曾见证过莫扎特与康丝坦斯在舞台上的爱情，也曾见识过Mikele和Florent作为同事、朋友、以及恋人的相处时光。   
时隔数年，歌词、曲调修修补补，剧组成员几经更替，最早用过的道具大多也同旧时光一道，分解成了不可回溯的尘埃。纵然经历了这样漫长的时间，Mikele始终是舞台上最恣肆又畅快的一道星光。而Florent，他告别了青涩的面孔，被打磨成了更好的模样；可是，在他更深邃、更纯粹的灵魂中，仍然有永恒的火焰在燃烧。   
本来只是一场普通的巡演，演出的场地算不上太大。头顶上几盏暖黄的射灯全都打开到最大功率，便将舞台照得纤毫毕现。Mikele仍然笑得纯真又妖娆，然而不自觉蜷曲又舒张的手指已经暴露了紧张的心情。   
他再次拍了拍话筒顶端，轻咳一声吸引了所有人的注意力。   
“就像很多人猜测的那样，我们交往了挺久。所以，就觉得，该结婚啦。但是关于仪式部分，我们琢磨了很多种可能。最初他提出这个想法的时候，我很惊讶，真的。”   
说到这里，Mikele握着话筒指了指florent，手腕侧面挡住嘴唇一角，甜蜜地笑了起来：“毕竟突然加入了这么个冗长又无趣的环节，我们可能会被退票，被投诉，被合作方起诉违约，之类的，但我们还是做了。咳，请不要退票，我们不一定能赔得起。”   
一边说着，他暂时地放开Florent的手，想掰着指头数一下，但手腕很快被Florent抓回去，放在嘴边亲了一下。   
Mothe先生倒并不是镇定自若，毫不怯场。相反，他其实有点激动得懵了。因此亲完了手指，再回头瞧见台下观众“幸福昏迷”的表情，便慌得手足无措，甚至捏疼了Mikele的手。   
但Florent自己毫无察觉，甚至强撑着应和Mikele的话，还开了个有点冷的玩笑：“肯定会被退票的，毕竟大家是来听我们唱歌的，”说着，他的两手在空中比出引号，开了个玩笑，“谁在乎你们结不结婚，who cares about your lonely soul？”   
最后一句是唱出来的，还似模似样。   
Mikele又笑出了声。似乎只要和Florent这样牵着手站在一起，他就总是想笑。   
已经不再年轻的意大利人舔了舔嘴唇，抽出手来拍了拍Florent的肩膀，像平时一样把手搭在恋人左侧肩头，两根手指凑到唇边，冲台下的人群抛了个飞吻。   
“但是这有什么关系，对吧？为了一次让我们都不会后悔的婚礼，一切都是值得的。真正值得在意的是什么？是头顶永恒的星空，是音乐，是灵魂，是爱。”   
说着，他往旁边挪了两步，又去握Florent的手，一本正经地站直了，和恋人一起抬高自由的手臂，向台下鞠躬。云团的阴影被灯光冲散，仿佛荷兰画派笔下浮动在田野之上的天光。   
“欢迎参加我们的婚礼，和concert。” 

婚礼的流程并不很复杂。Mikele和Florent掏出了藏在衣兜里的一对银戒指，彼此面对，试图互相交换着戴在对方右手的无名指上。   
他们甚至没想起把话筒暂时安放一下，就开始手忙脚乱地套着戒指。Mikele试图握着话筒，一边去抓Florent的手指，咬着唇边的软肉跟自己较劲。而Florent机智地选择把话筒夹在胳膊肘里，可惜忘了关闭开关，不小心装出一声巨大的噪音。   
背景里乱糟糟随机播放着他们常听的摇滚。遇到一首相当喜欢的歌，他们会暂时停下来，讶异又惊喜地捅捅对方，小声叫出乐队的名字。   
灯光太过耀眼，素色戒指的图样看得不甚清楚，只闪耀着北极星般冷清而神圣的十字光辉，像极了某种温和的宗教意味。   
在头顶色调和暖的光里，Mikele染成浅金色的卷发透出点日出的意味，Florent的胡须也映出一圈淡金色的剪影。   
于是底下的低笑与议论声渐渐低了，连呼吸也克制着变得缓慢悠长。到他们重新把话筒握在手里的时候，场下响起一阵掌声。   
两个人都不是太在意仪式和过程的人，但真正站在了结婚的现场，才意识到，没有哪对新人能在结婚的现场冷静下来。婚礼意味着他们完全认可了彼此，向对方许下了共度余生的郑重诺言。   
承诺的分量太重，连时间比照起来，都显得轻如鸿毛。   
谁都没准备现成的稿子，以为情绪酝酿够了就能脱口而出。万万没想到，等情绪到了，却只觉得鼻腔发堵，眼眶酸胀，半个字都挤不出来。   
这次，Mikele把话筒放手心里攥了攥，先开了头。他掩饰性地舔了舔嘴角，舌尖甚至分辨不出唇彩的味道。这一次，除了眼角的金箔外，他的妆面算不得太浓。站在舞台上，便将许多人的回忆都拉回了许多年前的夏天。   
如今，这个人的眼角添了细纹，岁月在他身上固然留下不可逆转的痕迹，却也在他眼底添了温情，添了爱意。时间剥夺了一些年轻人的特权，同时回馈以更多。   
“我发誓，会照顾好Florent和他家的猫，早点睡觉，呃……”   
Mikele说到一半，被自己的说辞逗笑了。他像是刚回想起自己的腹稿，又不知该如何圆场过去，便下意识侧过头看了一眼Florent，却发现Florent也在看着他。   
Florent总是这么看着他。台上台下，戏里戏外，携一种直白又深沉的爱慕，全神贯注地凝视着他。   
“你与音乐，Florent Mothe。”这一回，Mikele半转过身去，好更方便地打量他的新郎，“我爱Flo，就像爱着音乐那样。或许有些人知道，我曾为音乐而付出过一些，那么今日，我仍然愿意为Flo付出一切。最坏，也不过就是回到年轻的时候。   
“我比Flo大了八岁，但是真正能照顾他的时候并不多。有时候，很多人觉得他比我更成熟一些。但我知道，我们的内心是一样的，那种疯狂和爱，我能从他的心跳和声音里听出来。”   
台下隐隐发出几句带着笑意的絮语，有几个观众在揩眼角。但场面并没有失控，比Mikele和Florent预计的情况要好得多。   
“Florent很久以前是蓄过长发的，大概到这，很多人都喜欢他那种样子，”Mikele在自己肩膀下方比划一下，撅了噘嘴，似乎在回忆那时候温柔又秀气的Florent，又像是小小地吃醋起来，“不过还要再早一些的时候，我就格外地注意到他了。头发半长不短，也没什么造型，刘海也没认真打理过。我那时候挺喜欢看他唱歌。一场演出下来，汗会打湿他的头发，一绺一绺湿哒哒的，贴在额头和后颈上。   
“我那时候想，这个唱歌一点都不会取巧省力的男孩，非常、非常……非常音乐。拼尽全力，为尚无定型的梦想投入一切，这是音乐该有的样子。”   
婚礼上的Mikele，似乎并没有将舞台与生活完全分割。他甚至露出一个稍显腼腆的笑，勾着嘴唇，没有立刻再说下去。就像今天站在台上，迎着灯光和一切注视的人，不只是Mikelangelo，也是Michele。   
“原谅我不打算分享更多Flo的可爱瞬间，在爱情领域，他是我一个人的。但是，我愿意以音乐和星光之名起誓，Florent，”说着，Mikele把脸完全转过去，不出意外接收到Florent温暖且信任的目光，“请和我共度余生，分享我的爱和生活，我的一切。”   
这当然不是一个问句。   
Florent挪着脚步靠近过去，抱住Mikele，认真地亲吻过他的嘴唇，才又举起话筒。   
“当然。”   
提前准备过的玫瑰花瓣被抛洒下来，和Florent常合作的吉他、贝斯、鼓手用相当摇滚的方式演奏起婚礼必备的音乐——是瓦格纳在《罗恩格林》里写的一段混声合唱。   
观众席上，前两排的人也顺着两边的小台阶站在了舞台上。显然，都是一群熟人。法扎、法亚瑟、Timeo剧组里的人，Mikele和Florent的朋友，一个不落地站了上去。左右看看，还都脸熟。   
两边的家人也从后台走上来，加入这一场狂欢。家长们似乎没打算留到最后，但这并不妨碍他们分享两个新郎的喜悦。   
贝斯手忙里偷闲，还把一个新娘头纱扣在了Florent头上。Florent眨了眨眼睛，正要对着Merwan的镜头比个傻气的剪刀手，白纱就已经被Mikele抢过去戴上，一本正经摆了个少女捧心的手势，然后摘下来扔向了观众。   
随着音乐的落幕，鼓手也溜进后台，推出了一个半人高的大蛋糕。大号的餐刀被塞进了Florent和Mikele的手里，两个人抓着刀柄切了第一刀，周围的人就主动帮忙切了蛋糕往台下递。   
Mikele揩了一点奶油，借着亲吻的姿势，往Florent脸上抹了一道。Florent似乎没怎么察觉，只是借着贴脸的时候，把蛋糕又蹭给了Mikele。   
但是他们终究没有打闹得太过分。两个人接过了旁边递来的纸巾，擦了擦奶油，抱起了他们熟悉的吉他。   
几节耳熟能详的和弦自指尖的拨弄下流泻而出，是门德尔松《仲夏夜之梦》第五幕前奏曲。Florent和Mikele彼此面对，像是要用婚礼上最不可缺少的旋律，来宣告来不及说出口的爱。人群逐渐安静下来，婚礼的宾客退到舞台之下。   
灯光暗了下去，一方小世界又被交还给两人。伴奏的人仍然留在台上，只是退出了光幕的范围。没有人会质疑，今天，他们会成为灯光唯一的焦点。   
Florent把话筒架拉近一些，一边往上架话筒，一边随意地聊着天，作为开场白。   
“相信我，今天买到票的人都是超级幸运的天选之子。我和Mikele，我们只结这一次婚。”   
他对着台下做了一个不太成功的wink，眉眼挤在一起，流露出严肃的滑稽感，看得出来，他努力地想要活跃一下气氛，而观众们也配合地笑了。   
这让他放松了下来，只是指尖还在轻微地发颤。和架子斗争了半天，话筒还是没能乖乖呆在最稳妥的位置。   
“他是我的梦想，一直都是，”Florent拍了拍Mikele的肩膀，“我很久以前就喜欢他了。我们认识得也算久，当时看到他试镜的时候唱《send in the clown》，就……我好像有点形容不出来。   
“他总是说，我是更疯狂的那一个。但是，他所经历的困境、他选择的道路，会让我相信，曾经柔软又脆弱的小男孩Michele，成为了更坚定、更无畏的人。”   
他摸了摸自己的心脏，竭力露出傻气的笑容，然而眼眶还是红了。   
“Mikele，我会和你共度余生，分享我们的爱。” 

略显陌生的旋律响了起来，是Florent试镜时唱过的《grace kelly》。后来，他就很少再唱这首歌了，然而经年流逝，却意外地契合了两个人的故事。   
他们没有再多说什么，只是一首接一首地唱下去。   
先是试镜时唱过的歌，再是法扎至今唱了无数遍的歌，还有Mikele总会唱几句的那首那不勒斯方言的的歌，两个人分别写过的歌，和他们一起写出来的歌。   
Florent学会了Mikele那些迷幻又飘摇的旋律，Mikele也熟练地拨弦应和Florent轻快又直白的情绪。   
他们用音乐讲述每一次相遇，音符成为比戒指更可靠的定情信物。他们交换彼此的灵魂，用信仰的乐声传递从未沉默的相爱。 

时间走了那样久，台下的观众轮换过面孔，许多人成为了新的样子，许多人找到了新的方向。曾经伴随着盛大灯光的鲜花与簇拥成为了封印进琥珀里的故事，成为一道残影，成为不再鲜活的纪念物。   
但至少他们还在。Mikele和Florent，他们穿越过了如此遥远的世界，触碰到彼此的灵魂，在高远却冰冷的星河间，成为彼此的恒星。 

今天，他们结婚啦。


End file.
